


Battle Scars (Jacob Frye x Pregnant! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fighting won't hurt the baby, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars (Jacob Frye x Pregnant! Reader)

Battle Scars (Jacob Frye x Pregnant! Reader)

 

A few stray locks of (h/c) hair fell over your face as you were walking back to the train hideout, tucking them back as they had gotten loose during a small rumble on the way back with a few Blighters but it wasn't something you couldn't handle yourself yet it was a little rougher this time around, giving your condition. A small kick to against you middle alerted you of that condition, soothing the rowdy youngster with a gentle hand as you hoped up into the car, hoping that Jacob wasn't here yet as you didn't want him to see you in this condition, especially after your fight, looking a little worse for wear and endangering that little life in your bowed abdomen. Thought the man himself was reckless and somewhat of a brute, when you announced to him that you were pregnant with a little Rook to called your own, he was beyond ecstatic but instantly he was worried. Being as rough and tumble as he was, he knew you'd be just as egged on as him to get into a fight but he refused you to fight, wanting you and his kid to stay safe and sound, especially with the way London was at the moment, full of Templars and crime. But you were gonna have none of it, still wanting your freedom as you practically blew off his orders and kept to your code as a Rook, taking back London for the Assassins, for him. With Jacob on the brain, you made it to your boxcar, starting to strip off your jacket and patching up any bruises or cuts you managed to get, dressing in looser clothes before that feisty tyke started to kick up a storm once more. 

"A little brawler, just like your daddy, hmm?" you giggled under your breath, knowing he was going to take more from his father than anything as you cradled him, unaware that your master assassin managed to sneak in and walk up behind you, overlapping his arms over yours as he chuckled deeply against your cheek.

"And how are you doing, love?" Jacob hummed as he was exhausted but glad to see his girl as he was beaten, bruised, and bloody yet he threw out even pain and ache just to put a smile on for you as he rubbed your stomach along with you, "How's the little one?"

"I think he's alright," you mumbled as his touch felt rather soothing on your sore body but you spun out of it as you faced him, a smile dotting your face as you did some light fixing of his ruffled clothing, "And how about you, Jacey?"

"I'm fine, been doing the usual," Jacob muttered as he perked an eyebrow up, watching your hands as his smirk grew wider, "Ready to relax."

"I'd be more than happy to help with that," you purred as one hand snaked up to his top hat, snatching it off and placing it to the side before moving in closer to place a peck on his lips but was stopped by his gloved finger.

"Hold on, I have to do something first," he stated, removing his fingers as soon as he felt you move back into place.

"Hmm?" you cocked your head to the side, confused.

"Father-son bonding time, remember?" Jacob muttered as his olive eyes darted down to his boy, or so the both of you were hoping as he even wagered a month of 'special time' on the baby's gender and you were keeping him to his word, resting on one knee as he was now level with your swollen middle. 

"Oh-h, yes, I-I remember," you stuttered, recalling that he wanted to make the effort to bond with his son, not wanting them to end up the way his father and himself did as you were a little worried, still needing to patch up a few fresh scars and cuts there as his hand started to pull up the underside of your shirt.

"He likes it when I rough my whiskers against his mommy," he chuckled, giving you a small wink as muttered in a low tone, his breath husky, "His mother does too."

"You can go to hell, Jacob," you grumbled, flustering pink in response as you didn't want to be the object of hoots and whistles of the other Rooks that hung around if they saw or heard that... again. 

"For you, gladly," he brushed off the threat before he gave a small rub against your skin before it stopped, noticing you wince as he brushed along a rather large wound, removing his face as he started to study your skin, "(y/n)-ey, what are those?"

"Well they're old scars..." you lied, giving a small smile in hopes he'd buy it.

"They're fresh," he grumbled, knowing that all too well as he glanced up at you, a mix of hurt, confusion, and anger in his olive orbs, "You were fighting again, weren't you?"

"... ye-es, I was," you admitted, not willing to lie to him when you saw that look, sending a shiver down your spine as you tried to explain yourself and your actions, "But listen, I did it because-"

"(y/n)," he mumbled, hands on your stomach as he started to search frantically, looking for anything, searching for a sign that everything was alright, "Is our son- is he okay?"

"He's okay, you can feel him kick," you muttered as you took one of his hands, placing it right in the middle as Jacob and you waited for what seemed like forever, hearts beating fast until it was the only thing you could here before you both felt that reassuring punch, settling both your nerves, "See?"

"Fucking hell," Jacob cursed as he wiped his brow, sweat accumulating as his panic level went up way beyond comfortable, resting his head against your wide abdomen as he sighed in relief, "Thank God you're both alright."

"You're-e not ma-ad?" you asked, surprised he didn't actually yelled at you or chewed you out for doing something stupid and going against his word.

"Of course not, I'm just glad you're both well," Jacob sighed as he wasn't going to go that route, he didn't want to hurt you like that, didn't want to be his father as he calmed down, his anger leaving his body with every breath out.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that- I was just doing it for you," you whimpered as wiped your face, a bit hot from worry as you took your time to breath in and out, relaxing well as you brushed his brown hair back gingerly for comfort.

"This is enough, he's enough," Jacob reinstated, leaning into your touch as patted your middle once more, making sure that special little tot was still okay, the child in question giving a punch to his father's face, his smirk growing a little wider, "I don't need more."

"Thank you, Jacey," you hummed, a small smile dotting your own face as you combed through his locks, feeling much better now as you curled a lock around your finger.

"My pleasure, love," Jacob snickered as he was relaxed now, placing a small peck on your middle before scrapping his mutton chops against your skin, earning himself a death glare from you. 

"But seriously, stop it. Your beard is irritating not only me and the cuts but the baby too so stop or I will make you stop..." you threatened, your glance being enough to kill him if looks could kill.

"Nope!" Jacob stated, willing to take the risk as he moved back in, accepting his fate as he continued to rough up your stomach as you tried to bat him away, yelling at him all the while.

"JACO-OB! STOP I-TT! THAT'S T-TOO ROUGH! YOU'RE GONN-NA MAKE STRATCH MARKS!" 

Meanwhile, a couple of Rooks were making their way back from the pub, stumbling over one another as they noticed the noise, looking at the silhouettes as their imagination fixed the image into a rather perverted one, hooting from the tracks as they hoped the two would have a rather interesting night.

"WOOT!" "GET HER!" "HOPE YOU CAN WALK IN THE MORNIN'!"


End file.
